


Soirées drabbles du 14 octobre 2016

by Cyanou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanou/pseuds/Cyanou
Summary: Drabbles écrit dans le cadre de la "Soirée Drabble" du vendredi 14 octobre 2016 du forum de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le principe est d'écrire des drabbles de 200 mots ou moins sur des images présentées au cours de la soirée. Le thème de la soirée était "Plaisir d'automne". Voltron ne m'appartient pas.





	Soirées drabbles du 14 octobre 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles écrit dans le cadre de la "Soirée Drabble" du vendredi 14 octobre 2016 du forum de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le principe est d'écrire des drabbles de 200 mots ou moins sur des images présentées au cours de la soirée. Le thème de la soirée était "Plaisir d'automne". Voltron ne m'appartient pas.

**La planète de l'automne**

**Couple :**  Shiro x Allura (hétéro)

L’herbe est d’un vert presque artificiel. Les citrouilles disposées ça et là autour du chemin et les feuilles multicolores tombant des arbres scintillent comme des pierres précieuses.

Au début, ils ont juste avancé sans parler. Puis, peut-être grisée par l’ambiance paisible de cette étrange planète, Allura s’est rapprochée de lui. Leurs mains se sont touchées, puis enlacées, naturellement.

Dissimulés dans l’ombre d’un conifère, allongés l’un contre l’autre, la princesse et le héros ont appris à se connaître intimement. Le mélange de force et de tendresse du terrien font fondre Allura. La détermination et le grand cœur de l’Althéenne suscite l’admiration de Shiro. Ils se sont observés, longtemps, avant d’oser céder à l’appel de leurs corps.

Allura est forte, mais elle est si délicate que le paladin retient ses caresses de peur de la briser. Mais la princesse finit par prendre les commandes, frémissante d’envie. D’un geste sûr, elle inverse les positions et se juche sur le corps musclé de son amant. Le contraste de sa peau brune sur l’épiderme privé de soleil de Shiro les électrise. Tout les sépare mais ils se rapprochement par la force de leurs sentiments.

Un dernier baiser et ils s’envolent tous les deux bien plus haut que les étoiles.

**...**

****

**Première fois**

**Couple :**  Lance x Pidge (hétéro)

Lance voulait s’entraîner afin de pouvoir assurer en rencontrant « la bonne ». Pidge était juste curieuse de savoir ce que ça faisait. Très simplement, ils décidèrent de le faire ensemble.

Plus tard, ils se rendraient compte qu’ils n’auraient pas voulu le faire avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Ils s’isolèrent dans une pièce du château à la décoration automnale, où un faux feu de bois dégageait une chaleur réconfortante. 

Curieusement, c’est Lance qui paraissait le plus intimidé. Pidge se contenta d’ôter ses vêtements et de les plier, méthodiquement, sans émotion. Alors qu’elle était déjà en sous-vêtements, le paladin bleu retint sa main.

– Essaie de rendre ce moment un peu romantique, d’accord ?

Pidge voulait répondre qu’il n’y avait rien de romantique à ce qu’ils allaient faire, qu’ils étaient juste une expérience l’un pour l’autre. Les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes lui coupèrent la parole. Ses mains chaudes sur sa peau, glacée, lui procurèrent des frissons inattendus. 

Quand Lance l’allongea sur le canapé et commença à parcourir son corps de baisers, la paladin rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant. Une étrange chaleur naissait peu à peu dans son bas-ventre. Les gestes de Lance, qui devenaient fébriles, lui indiquèrent qu’il ressentait la même chose.

**...**  

**Pause sucrée**

**Couple :**  Lance x Pidge (hétéro)

Le chocolat coule dans sa bouche, chaud et sucré. Puis les lèvres de Lance s’emparent des siennes avec avidité. Le sucre et le chocolat coulent dans la gorge de Pidge comme le désir dans ses veines.

Quand le paladin bleu est venu la trouver, avec du chocolat chaud et des churros, c’était dans l’idée de passer un moment gourmand rien que tous les deux, en amoureux. Il avait préparé les churros lui-même et en avait laissé suffisamment à la cuisine pour occuper quelques heures le reste du groupe, toujours trop curieux et invasif.

Depuis… Le moment est toujours gourmand, et évidemment amoureux. Très amoureux.

À califourchon sur les genoux de son petit ami, qui lui présente des morceaux de churros dégoulinant de chocolat du bout des lèvres, la paladin vert procède à des va-et-vient langoureux. Céder au péché de la chair et à celui de la gourmandise en même temps a quelque chose de particulièrement excitant.

Lance la presse soudain contre lui avec un grognement d’impatience. Pidge gémit quand elle s’enfonce plus durement sur le sexe de son petit ami. Celui-ci saisit ses hanches pour accélérer le mouvement de leurs ébats, oubliant les sucreries. Leurs corps s’embrasent de plaisir alors qu‘ils se laissent complètement aller.

**...**

****

**Délicieuse hallucination**

**Couple :**  Shiro x Allura (hétéro)

Allura est assise sur les talons, le menton entre les mains et les yeux écarquillés. Entre deux éclats de rire hystérique, Shiro tient des propos tout à fait vulgaire à son encontre.

Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé un jour voir Shiro, si sérieux et maître de lui, dans un tel état. L’amusement fait pétiller ses yeux. Elle ne lui laissera jamais oublier ce moment. 

– Et puis ton cul… poursuit Shiro d’une voix balbutiante. Ton joli p’tit cul… tout rond, moulé dans ta combinaison… tu crois que j’ai pas regardé, hein…? Tu t’imagine peut-être que tu peux te balader comme ça sans en subir les conséquences ?

– À quelles conséquences je dois m’attendre ? s’enquit la princesse d’une voix caressante.

Cela ressemble à une provocation. Shiro se relève, curieusement solide malgré les hallucinations provoquées par le champignon qu’elle lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas manger. D’un geste brusque, il la fait basculer en arrière et lui arrache presque sa combinaison. Ses larges mains s’emparent de ses seins dénudés et les malaxent énergiquement. Allura gémit et enroule les jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme. 

Shiro s’empresse de les déshabiller entièrement afin de montrer à la princesse toutes les conséquences qu’il va lui faire subir.


End file.
